


Burnishing

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Harness, Leather, Leather Culture, Leather Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Sling, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Switching, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alcohol use, slut kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After returning home from a comedy tour, Richie decides to check out his local leather bar where he encounters Levi, a trans guy who is surprised when Richie wants more than a casual tryst in the back room.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Original TransMasculine Character
Kudos: 10





	Burnishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pockets_full_of_posies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockets_full_of_posies/gifts).



> Requested by pockets_full_of_posies for phantomofthegallifreyanopera because my friends are so lovely to each other <3 <3 <3
> 
> For those who are curious, the title comes from a leather working term. 'Burnishing' is the method for finishing the edges of leather. Burnishing tools rub the edges until they have a smooth finish.

Tugging self consciously at his hemline, Richie didn’t expect to be underdressed wearing his leather jacket when he strolled through the doors of  _ Crease.  _ But looking around, it was painfully apparent with their metal-studded hats, assless chaps, and even a couple of dudes simply standing around in harnesses, that the other patrons took leather a tad more seriously.

Richie moseyed up to the bar, ordering a double bourbon and feeling exceptionally square as he ticked up his thick rimmed black glasses. Perhaps it wasn’t his usual scene, but after four months on the road, when Richie returned home he wanted something...different. Fresh. Richie needed to get out of his head and into someone else. Desperately. 

After his first handful of years as a comedian, when Richie started getting stopped on the sidewalks and no longer needed to give his name to wide-eyed baristas, he enforced a strict ‘stop-fucking-your-fans-you-goddamn-horny-moron’ policy. It simply never went well. Either they asked him to do one of his voices in the bedroom. Cringe. Or their fawning enamoration was such that they latched onto Richie like a facehugger, his relief immense when he finally said a hasty goodbye and boarded a plane to the next city.

And so, aside from a one nighter in Phoenix three months ago with a guy who thankfully didn’t know him, though as a result bore no discernible sense of humor, Richie was in the depths of a persistent drought. And as the amber liquid stung his throat, Richie motioning to the bartender for another, he intended to get quenched.

Cobalt eyes scanning, Richie sized up the milling men, imbibing another swallow of confidence when a voice piped up at his shoulder. “Hey there.”

Turning, Richie spotted a man with soft features and a swoop of sandy blond hair leaning against the counter. Though it took him a second to notice as Richie’s eyes were rather occupied with the fact that he wore a studded leather harness over black boyshorts, a black crop top hovering just above a strap Richie yearned to snatch. “Hey…”

Green eyes crawled over Richie and as he took in the man’s full lips, the elegant curve of his body, he resolved not to look away. “How are you doing tonight?”

“Good.” Richie nodded, twisting his glass on the counter. “You?”

“Oh, pretty good.” Facing the bar, the man raised two fingers to motion for a drink. 

Richie wondered if the way he bent over the counter was intentional, showing off the curve of his backside. If so, it was working. Richie always was an ass man. “Can I get that for you?” Richie tapped on the side of the man’s glass as the bartender slid a vodka sour in front of him.

Grinning, he lifted a shoulder. “Sure. Thank you.” Taking a sip, he extended his hand. “I’m Levi, by the way.”

“Hey.” Richie noticed his large palm swallowed Levi’s dainty fingers. “Richie. Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Tossing back a swallow, Levi took Richie in. When he spotted Richie coming through the door, his mouth filled with saliva at the first sight of those broad shoulders, his diamond cut jawline. And the glasses and curls.  _ Fuck _ . 

But Levi noticed other eyes trained on Richie’s tall frame, sharks circling, and, slamming back his drink and shaking out his wrists, he steeled himself for the approach.

“So…” Levi jostled the ice in his drink. “I know it sounds cliche, but…” Viridescent gaze examining Richie, he hitched up an eyebrow. “It really doesn’t seem like you come here often.”

Chuckling, Richie shook his head and looked down at himself. “Is it that obvious?” Smiling, Levi gave a tiny nod. “How about you? You been here before?”

“Oh…” Levi smirked into his glass, casting his eyes away. “From time to time. So…” Richie scratched his cheek and Levi wondered how that stubble might feel under his hands, against his neck. Other places… “What do you do?”

“I’m a comedian.” 

“No shit?” Arching his eyebrow, Levi pulled his head back.

Richie’s wide mouth grinned. “No shit. How about you?”

“Therapist.” Levi stated simply, taking another sip.

Groaning, Richie pushed his glasses up and ran a large hand down his face. “Oh fuck...no. If you analyze me I’m in such deep shit.”

Levi cackled, clutching his chest. “Don’t worry.” Fingers resting on Richie’s forearm, he left them there as he spoke, the material of Richie’s jacket alluring. “I’m off the clock.”

“Good.” Richie gave an exaggerated sigh, watching as Levi retracted his arm and trying to think of a casual way to flirt back, to touch. “Because us comedians are a mess. Just saying.”

Tilting his head, Levi nodded. “Yeah, extremely high rates of depression, right? Many think it’s an overcompensatory behavior.”

“Hey.” Richie snapped, Pointing his finger and leaning in close with an accusatory smile. “You said you were off the clock.”

“Oh...sorry.” Levi smirked, hiding behind his glass as he blushed. “Bad habit…”

Richie decided he liked the lack of distance between them and inched his drink over to join him. “So…” Using his height to his advantage, Richie loomed over Levi, nearly cocooning him with his broad frame as he stared down. Levi held firm. As he inhaled Richie’s scent, notes of the bourbon, bergamot, and something woodsy, rugged, he couldn’t quite identify, he wanted nothing more than to mold against him. But luring Richie to the bait was far more fun. “Forty two year old comedian with bad eyesight walks into a leather bar for the first time…” Richie raised a prominent eyebrow. “What’s your diagnosis?”

“Sounds more like the set up to a joke, to me.” Levi tipped up his chin. Richie’s was so close he felt his exhalations on his face and he could see every pinprick of his stubble. His pussy throbbed at the dash of gray, curious if Richie would let him lick his chin.

A slow, sexy smirk blossomed over Richie’s features. “I feel like I’ve heard that one before. So…” Biting his lip, Richie lifted his hand to brush away Levi’s hair, rewarded when he closed his emerald eyes for half a second and pushed into his wide palm. “What do you think? Off to the loony bin for me then?”

Eyes narrowed and lips pursed, Levi tilted his head as Richie let his arm fall. “Well, maybe you’re just looking for a new experience. Bored.” Richie turned down the corners of his mouth in appraisal, nodding. “Or maybe…” Emerald gaze drilling into him, Levi refused to blink as he reached out to finger a button on Richie’s shirt. “Your life is feeling a bit off kilter lately and you’re looking for some…” Levi drew up, pausing millimeters from Richie’s mouth as he lowered his voice to a gravelly whisper. “Control.”

“Yeah…” Richie breathed, cock twitching and balancing their foreheads together as his sizable hand went to Levi’s waist with a squeeze. “I think you got it exactly right.”

Inhaling sharply, Levi caressed Richie’s sculpted jaw, pushing his face against his rough cheek to avoid kissing him, though the chafe only made the urge worse. “So since you…” Levi swallowed as Richie’s fingers crept down to grab a handful of his ass, pulling him flush against the warmth of his tall body. “Since you haven’t been here before, I’m guessing you don’t know about the back room…”

Sapphire eyes glinting mischievously, Richie smirked, tracing his nose over Levi’s cheekbone. “Nope. Can’t say I do.”

“You want to…” Levi clutched at his broad shoulder, sighing as Richie’s agile hand crept up his exposed back and electrified his skin. “You want to go check it out?”

“Fuck yes.” Fed up with patience, Richie claimed Levi’s mouth, lips urgent and tongues swirling as he pressed him up against the bar, fisting a hand in his hair and kneading his taught asscheek.

“Wait Richie, um…” Levi broke away, hand to his firm chest. “Just...before we go, you should know.” Green eyes searching Richie’s face, Levi swallowed. “I’m trans. Is that...is that a problem?”

Blinking, Richie shook his head and shrugged. “Nope. I’m not. Is that a problem?”

Levi laughed and rolled his eyes. “No, Richie. Come on.” Smacking Richie’s arm playfully, he took him by the hand and they wove their way across the floor through the throng of bodies. 

Back room door closing behind them, it was as though Richie stepped into a different world. Music of the bar muffled, a cacophony of noise greeted Richie; voices, some commanding, some begging, moans, screams, and the unmistakable sound of wet, smacking flesh. That alone sent a surge of blood to his unfurling cock as Richie breathed in the scent of sweat, leather, sex.

Hackles rising, Richie’s senses sharpened, fingers rattling at his thick thigh. After three steps inside, ferality overcame his propriety.

Slamming Levi into an unoccupied piece of wall, Richie mashed their mouths together, smearing the entirety of his large frame over Levi as he groped his plump ass. 

Levi crammed a frustrated arm between them, fingertips grazing the outline of Richie’s erection before his huge hand closed over his wrist with a vice-like grip. “No.” The word reverberated through Richie’s solid chest and into Levi’s spine, his pussy slickening at the single syllable. 

Richie pinned Levi’s wrist above his head. Sliding the other up alongside it and gripping it in one of his large hands as his oceanic eyes bore into Levi, breath hot and eyes unblinking. “When I say so.”

Capturing Levi’s mouth again, Richie jammed the wedge of his hand in between Levi’s thighs, rubbing feverishly as he thrust his clothed cock into his hip.

Richie broke away to kiss down his neck, glasses bumping, and the single leg beneath Levi wobbled. “Damn, Richie...I want you to fuck me so badly.”

“I’m gonna.” Nipping at his ear, the taste spurred him and Richie sank his rounded teeth into Levi’s neck until he chirped. “So damn hard.”

Richie gyrating against his leg and occupied with his skin, Levi looked out over the room. “Hey Richie,” He tried to get his attention the only way he could, by knocking his foot against Richie’s knee. “You wanna use one of those?”

“One of what?” Licking his lips, Richie popped up and followed Levi’s line of sight. “Whoa…”

Metal cross bars mounted on the ceiling, an unoccupied leather sling hung from heavy chains. Richie swallowed, cock throbbing commandingly. “Hell yeah.” Dropping Levi’s wrists, he immediately fused them behind his back, other hand twisting into his hair as he marched him across the room.

“Wait, um…” Richie paused, loosening his grip and dipping down to Levi’s ear. “How cool are you being naked? I mean…” Glancing around at the other patrons, Richie threaded his fingers gently through Levi’s hair. “Out here?”

Levi smiled. He wouldn’t have expected someone to ask. “I’d like to keep my shirt on. Everything else off I’m fine with.”

“Rad.” Richie touched a kiss to his temple and Levi blinked at him curiously. 

Hands starting to lift him, Levi shook his head. “Wait, Richie. We have to sanitize it first.” Levi caught his eye. “I mean, people are supposed to when they’re done, but...better safe than sorry.” 

“Oh…right.” Looking around, Richie spotted the dispenser of antibacterial wipes. Richie let Levi go, supposing this practicality interrupted many a couple’s rhythm as he cleaned the sling, Levi snagging a couple and working over the straps. 

“Alright.” Richie brushed his hands off with a grin, advancing on Levi. “Come here.” Hoisting him effortlessly into the air, Richie plopped Levi into the seat. Dark eyebrows knitting together, he snuck a finger under the leather strap surrounding Levi’s waist. “How do I…” Tugging at his harness, Richie frowned. “How am I supposed to get at you in this thing?”

Laughing, Levi reached between his legs. “They have snaps.” He pulled at the material of his boyshorts and Richie saw they were indeed lined along the crotch with half a dozen silver clasps. 

“Huh.” Richie nodded in approval. “Nice.” Lifting Levi’s ankle into a holster, Richie tightened the strap and caressed his calve. “Too tight?”

“Nope.” Shaking his head, Levi smiled as Richie proceeded around to his other limbs. 

Once fully trussed, Richie cast off his leather jacket before threading his lengthy fingers through Levi’s hair. “Mmm…” Richie splayed a hand over his exposed abdomen, sliding down and pausing at the crest of his pussy. “Looks like I can do whatever I want to you now.”

Levi swallowed, slyly trying to lift his pelvis to Richie’s touch and failing. “That’s the idea.”

“Hmm…” Narrowing his eyes, Richie peered up. Levi watched curiously as he futzed with the chains, Richie standing on his toes and Levi grinning when he got a flash of his little pale belly beneath his t-shirt.

“Oh!” Upper left quadrant of his body dropping perhaps a foot, Levi strained against the opposite wrist restraint.

“Oh, sorry.” Richie pulled a face. “I didn’t think it would be that fast. Hang on, I’ll do the other one and straighten you out.” Right side lowering, Levi was now parallel with the floor and, he realized Richie’s goal with a grin, at eye level with his crotch. “There we go.” Running his palms down Levi’s dangling arms, Richie cupped his face, blinking at him upside down with a smirk. “You ready to suck my cock?”

“Since you walked in the bar.” Levi licked his licks lasciviously and Richie unzipped his fly with a chuckle.

“Now that’s a punchline I like to hear.” Looking around, Richie hesitated for a second, but realized everyone else in the room was preoccupied with their own proclivities and unearthed his massive cock. Richie swiped the wide head over Levi’s lips, but as soon as his tongue flicked out, he rocked back on his heels. Again, Richie came forward, this time allowing Levi to take the tip into his mouth for a couple of seconds before playing keep away.

Levi mewled in dismay and Richie twirled a couple of fingers in his hair with a giggle. “Damn, you really love sucking cock, don’t you, slut?”

“Yes.” Cock filling the majority of his field of vision, Levi watched as Richie’s knuckles agonizingly slid over the girth above him. “Fuck my face, Richie.”

Chuckling, Richie inserted himself into Levi’s open mouth, slippery warmth encasing him with a groan. “Mmm...fuck yeah.” Richie massaged Levi’s scalp as he rotated his hips forward, plunging his thick cock into the moist depths of Levi’s throat and letting his head fall back at the addictive suction as he retracted. “Oh fuck, you give good head…” Nodding to himself, Richie hastened his movements, taking Levi’s face in both hands and driving forward, the slurping sounds floating up to him revving his libido as the reversed angle allowed him to penetrate deeper than usual.

“ _ Oh fuck! Yes! Your mouth! Fuck!”  _ Rivulets of saliva trickled up, or rather down, Levi’s face but he couldn’t be bothered as he moaned around Richie’s rapidly gliding cock. Richie moaned and Levi’s pussy clenched in response, feet jangling above him as he hopelessly tried to bring his thighs together for some semblance of friction.

Richie’s head fell forward, pelvis slamming and breathing hard. “ _ Yeah! Yeah! Fuck! Yeah!” _ High note eking out of his pink lips, Richie’s hand formed a fist in Levi’s sandy hair and with an extended sigh he slowed to a stop. “Okay...fuck....fuck…” Pulling his cock free, Richie glanced down. “Oh...sorry.” Richie used the tail of his shirt to delicately wipe away the spit and tears from Levi’s face before coming around to his side and bending over to look at him the right way up. “You good?”

As Richie polished his cheekbone, Levi knit his eyebrows, but smiled.  _ Service Dom.  _ “Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright.” Bobbing his head, Richie dipped in, linking their lips, scooping Levi to himself as he licked into his mouth with a rumbling groan. Hand cascading down Levi’s body, Richie pet his pussy through the already soaked fabric of his underwear, locating his clit and thrumming lightly with two fingers.

Rocking into Richie’s touch, Levi swayed gently as tiny noises of need leaked from between their fused lips. Eyes closed, Richie unsnapped the fabric of his boyshorts, and the first pass of his lengthy, agile fingers over Levi’s hypersensitive clit zapped a shiver up his spine that burst a moan from his gasping mouth.

“Oh Richie, yes…” Levi sought those supple pink lips again, aching for the contrast of Richie’s stubble against his skin as he dipped into his sopping pussy, summoning moisture and slathering. Somehow though Richie’s technique, if you could call it that, was haphazard and borderline fumbling, the way his big hand moved over Levi was hypnotizing. Richie alternated drastically between rubbing Levi’s swollen clit hard and rough with his big thumb, tickling through him from top to bottom as though he were doing a fingerpainting, and at one point hooking three of his thick fingers inside with a merciless tamp against his g-spot, Levi breaking away from his mouth with a euphoric shriek.

Palming himself below Levi’s field of vision, Richie reluctantly moved to his thick thigh in an effort not to get too riled as he parted from Levi with one last peck and a smile before strolling around and kneeling between his legs.

“Mmm…” Richie’s dark eyebrows danced and he bit his lip at the banquet of glistening pink flesh set before him. Pulling back the hood, Richie leaned forward until Levi could sense his every exhale on his engorged clit. “You like to get your pussy eaten, don’t you?”

As Richie stroked over his dewy flesh Levi pushed his head back against the leather and hummed a sound that was either agonized or enthralled. “ _ Yes! Fuck! Please! _ ”

Richie giggled. Fucking  _ giggled _ as he looped his glasses onto the collar of his shirt and Levi looked down at him indignantly. “Well then…” Tongue painting a wide swath, Levi emitted a guttural groan of delight. “Good thing I’m always hungry.”

Richie’s crisp jaw dove into him with a voracity that for the first minute was simply more than Levi could bear. Had he been able to breathe, Levi might’ve even told him to stop as Richie’s wide mouth clamped over his clit and hoovered him ruthlessly, tongue flicking with incredible velocity as he moaned.

Shaking and curling forward, Levi snapped back with a scream, rutting vigorously against Richie’s chiseled features as waves of heat radiated outward from his pussy and he dripped down Richie’s square chin. “ _ Richie! Fuck! Fuck!” _

Richie chuckled against him, broadening his sphere and lapping as he drove forward, oceanic eyes twinkling as he stared up at Levi’s lust laden form. An avid connoisseur of giving head, it still took Richie a few minutes to notice what was missing. Then, as he heard the jingle of the chains, he realized: no one was pulling on his mop of curls. As Richie brought Levi to the quaking cliffs of desire for a third time, his scalp longed for the familiar yanks. 

_ Next time.  _ The thought surprised Richie as it sauntered by. For his mind prompted him with only Levi’s delicate hands buried in his dark tresses, only his smooth thighs glued to Richie’s joined ears. Redoubling his efforts, Richie decided it wasn’t the time to examine that too closely.

Richie always went into these things with the goal of taunting, of teasing. In his personal fantasies, Richie would see himself as the kind of guy who could coax a partner to the peak of insanity, the idea of someone begging, crying out to him for relief unbelievably erotic. But, as per usual, Richie got sloppy.

Richie couldn’t help it. Transforming someone into a screaming puddle of useless limbs, hearing his name shouted until their throat was raw, the knowledge that he excelled at something while parked between a pair of legs was altogether too tempting.

The sounds of contentment as he rapaciously consumed provoked a flutter deep within Levi as his eyes rolled and he hopelessly tried to squeeze his legs together to better feel Richie’s facial hair against his thighs. “Richie…” Panting breathlessly, Levi swallowed. “ _ Richie….fuck me. Please. Please!” _

Richie stopped. Face shiny and glasses removed, he rested against Levi’s leg, wide palm massaging his abdomen. And in that moment Richie’s expression was so soft, so disarming, Levi nearly forgot his request.

“You want me inside of you?” Voice a flinty murmur, Richie touched a kiss to Levi’s knee as he stood.

“Yeah.” Levi nodded eagerly. “Fuck, Richie. Yes. Now.”

Extracting a condom from his back pocket, Richie rolled it on. As the wide head of his cock swiped over Levi’s folds, he looked down at him, green eyes heavy and mouth parted, and stilled. Richie leaned in, scooping Levi’s head up and lacing their tongues together, fingers alighting over Levi’s scalp.

“So…” Voice impossibly gentle, Richie’s thumb traced over Levi’s eyebrow as he gazed into him with haunting dark blue eyes. “Do you want me to fuck you hard?”

“Yeah…” Levi tipped up his chin, catching Richie’s pink lips and grateful when he didn’t pull back. “So hard, Richie.”

Foreheads pressed together, Richie nodded, causing both of their chins to bob as he entered Levi with a wavering, closed mouthed groan. “Oh fuck…” Richie folded his lips under as Levi gasped, assuming the urge to wrap his limbs around this giant stranger was so intense merely because he was prevented from doing so.

With a last soft touch of his lips, Richie straightened himself, thumb going to Levi’s clit as he secured a hand over his hip and began throwing himself forward. Richie pounded his massive cock into the hot clutch of Levi’s pussy, relishing how the sling slammed him back against his crashing pelvis. 

“Fuck yes…” Nodding exuberantly, Richie bent his knees and flicked his pelvis, determined to pummel Levi’s cluster of nerves with every thrust. “So damn good.  _ Fuck!” _

“ _ Richie!”  _ Hands gripping the leather cuffs, Levi’s face screwed up in an expression resembling anguish as his moans turned to shrieks and he squeezed around Richie’s barreling cock. “ _ Richie! Fuck! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum!” _

_ “Yeah!” _ A wide grin blossomed on Richie’s face as he sped up, thumb racing over Levi’s clit as he trembled beneath him. “ _ Cum on my cock, you slut! Fuck! I love it! Yes!”  _

Levi constricted with a scream and Richie took both hips in his huge hands, dragging him furiously over his thick cock and hammering forward with grunting fury.

“ _ Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck!”  _ With the exception of a frenetic pulsing of his hips and desperately yanking Levi onto himself with his powerful arms, Richie froze. Helpless whimpers flubbed between Richie’s pink lips, eyes squinched and sharp jaw dropping. “ _ FUCK! _ ” Muscular legs almost giving out beneath him, Richie jerked forward, left eye twitching as he let out a noise like air releasing from an overfilled tire before shivering, hanging onto the chains to keep himself upright.

Panting, Richie’s sweat-blackened curls hung in his face as Levi continued to throb around his tender cock. “Fuck…” Richie swallowed, caressing Levi’s thigh. “That was great.”

“Yeah.” Weary, Levi examined Richie, wishing he could’ve gotten a peek at what lay beneath that ridiculous hawaiian shirt, but supposing the last thing he would do after tonight was complain, particularly as Richie folded forward, taking him in once again for an unexpected, passionate kiss.

“Okay…” Richie ran a hand down his face, blinking before he crammed his glasses back on his nose and pulled himself free. Tossing the condom in a nearby trash can, Richie zipped up and returned to Levi, scrunching his fingers through his hair. “I’ll let you down now.”

“Alright, thank you.” Pumping circulation back into his fingers as Richie released his wrists, Levi snapped his underwear back together, the two of them courteously sanitizing the sling before Richie picked up his jacket from the floor. 

Again Levi raised an eyebrow when Richie’s strong arm encircled his waist to lead him out of the back room. Certain he looked tragic, Levi supposed it wasn’t the first time as they stepped back into the main area of the bar and Richie faced him.

“This was fun.” Levi gave his belly an adoring pat, figuring in this afterglow Richie wouldn’t mind. “Thanks.”

“Yeah…” Lifting a hand, Richie tucked an errant strand behind Levi’s ear. Actually, his hair was a frightful nest, but Richie liked that its appearance was his fault and wanted to keep it that way. “So, um…” Studying his emerald eyes, Richie swallowed. “Would you want to get together again sometime? Maybe?” Richie hated how his voice got high when nervous. “I mean…” Glancing at the backroom, Richie raised a vast shoulder. “If that’s all you wanted that’s cool, too…”

Smiling, Levi nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that, but, um…” Levi looked down at himself. “I’ll have to give you my number and it’ll be on you. Not exactly hiding a phone anywhere.”

Richie chuckled, fishing it out of his pocket. “No problem.” Entering a new contact, Richie replaced his phone before cupping Levi’s cheek. “Alright, well...it was nice meeting you.”

Covering Richie’s hand with his own, Levi beamed. “You too.” Richie swept in for a languid kiss, looping around Levi’s back, two fingers dipping below the waistband of his underwear before he broke away.

“Goodnight.” Richie’s touch held but his eyes lingered far longer as he offered Levi a tiny wave.

“Goodnight, Richie.”

***

Closing the door behind his last client of the day, Levi clicked open their file to make a session note as he turned his phone back on. As Levi glanced distractly at a text from an unfamiliar number, he stopped halfway through typing a word when his brain caught up to his eyes.

Richie:  _ Hey, this is Richie from  _ Crease _. I thought about doing the whole ‘wait three days to contact you so I don’t seem desperate’ thing. But I’m over 40 and horny. So fuck it. _

Levi burst out laughing, swiveling away from his computer as his thumbs flashed over the keyboard.

Levi:  _ I’m glad you didn’t. I really enjoyed meeting you. Would you like to get together again sometime? _

Plopping down with a bowl of fruit loops, Richie’s phone buzzed on the coffee table and he picked it up, reading the notification with a smile.

Richie:  _ Yeah, that’d be great. Aside from doing shows, I’m pretty open. So just let me know what works for you. _

Levi hesitated, biting his lip. He didn’t want to seem too eager, but at the same time the tone of Richie’s initial message was encouraging. Plus, his appetite for Richie’s touch roared.

Levi:  _ Tonight? _

Richie:  _ Sure, sounds good. _

Levi:  _ Your place or mine? _

Smirking, Richie’s cock throbbed with excitement. Though a part of him thought maybe they would go out to dinner or something.  _ Oh well, a good fuck buddy is always nice, right?  _ Richie looked around at the hurricane of his apartment and winced.

Richie:  _ Yours, if that works. Just let me know when and where _ .

Unsure why he bothered trying on four different outfits when he basically owned all the exact same clothes in various color combinations, Richie settled on a navy button up tee over his black jeans, for once not running late as his convertible rolled to a stop in front of Levi’s building. 

Pressing the buzzer, Richie smoothed his palms over his thick thighs. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Richie.”

“Cool, come on up. I’m in 221.” Richie ascended the stairs and spotted Levi leaning in the open doorway of his apartment. He looked drastically different in a crisp green button up shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows and gray slacks, but no less appealing as he welcomed Richie inside. 

“Hey.” Levi gave his arm a squeeze. “Glad you could come over. You thirsty? I have…” Going to his fridge, Levi peered inside while Richie toed off his shoes. “Water, orange juice, one stray beer, and I think a dusty bottle of wine lurking somewhere…”

Chuckling, Richie shook his head. “No, I’m good. Thanks though.”

Levi approached timidly. Although they both knew why they were there, extending an invitation to Richie under the mood lighting and erotic music of  _ Crease _ was one thing, doing so in his own home was quite another. “Hey…” Touching his hands to Richie’s endearing love handles, Levi swiveled in.

“Hey…” Richie dipped down, nuzzling against Levi’s face, eyes closed and mouth open before he caught his lips and grabbed his ass. 

Sighing in relief, Levi momentarily forgot the layout of his own kitchen and chirped in surprise when Richie walked him backwards and they bumped into the island. Levi slithered underneath Richie’s shirt and up his wide back, yearning to experience his bare skin as Richie’s tall form hovered, mouth hungry but not afraid to take his time as he kneaded Levi’s flesh.

“Hey, um…” Levi broke away, touching a hand to Richie’s solid chest. “I hope you don’t mind my asking, and it’s cool if you’re not into it, of course, but do you ever…” Biting his lip, Levi lifted an eyebrow. “Bottom?”

“Oh…” Blinking, Richie’s cobalt eyes slid away and his hands stopped moving. “Yeah...yeah, I like that sometimes.”

Levi tucked two fingers into his collar, exposing the slightest tuft of dark, fluffy chest hair. “Would you want to?”

A tiny, sheepish grin repeatedly rose to Richie’s face, and as he kept trying to hide it, eyes sliding from side to side, Levi had to restrain his laughter. “Yeah...yeah, that sounds...good.”

“Okay then…” Levi’s eyebrows popped as he twisted a fist into Richie’s shirt and led him backward to the bedroom. “Come on.”

Once inside, Levi went behind Richie, hands gliding appreciatively over his mountainous shoulders before curling around to unbutton his shirt. Halfway down he came around, and as he pushed it off Richie went for Levi’s collar.

“Nope…” Levi took Richie’s hand with a shake of his head, bringing the fingers to his lips. Kissing each knuckle softly, his green eyes drilled into Richie unblinking. “My turn…”

Levi let go of Richie’s arm, only to haul his undershirt overhead. Molding his entire body against Richie, he roamed over his built chest, his firm arms, the pudge of his belly, lips tucking into the crook of his neck and teeth scraping over the sensitive skin below Richie’s ear before he traced Richie’s collarbone with kisses.

Richie reached out for Levi’s waist. Denied, Levi guided his hands down. Then he went for Levi’s face. Chuckling, Levi held his wrists firm at his hips and sank his teeth into the pale skin of Richie’s neck until he gasped. “I said ‘no’.”

Used to being the one in charge, as Richie stared at Levi’s mischievous emerald eyes while he roughly tugged him forward by the waistband of his pants, he found the surrender titillating, cock straining beneath the confines of the fabric.

Levi lowered Richie’s pants along with his boxers and encouraged him to step free. For a moment Levi moved back to simply admire Richie. The shapely legs, the dark body hair that for some reason made him ridiculously wet. And, of course, Richie’s heavy cock, long, thick, and gorgeous as it hung ready below his navel.

“Mmm…” Levi arched an eyebrow, licking his lips before he gestured to the bed. “Lay down, beautiful.”

A little giggle squeaked out of Richie at the term of endearment, shoulders folding in on themselves and eyes shifting as he nodded and crawled into bed. Levi disrobed, keeping his white undershirt on as Richie watched him retrieve a strap on from below his bed, stepping into the harness and tightening the straps around his hips. Snapping up a bottle of lube from the drawer, Levi joined him on the bed and Richie cast his glasses off onto the bedside stand as Levi lowered himself above him with a desirous chuckle.

Meeting Richie’s mouth, Levi splayed himself over his huge frame, legs rolling on top of his, undulating above him, soaking in every ounce of Richie’s delicious pallid flesh. Richie’s strong arms encircled and Levi didn’t stop him, riding the wave of his body as Richie thrust against him with a moan. The knowledge that Richie could easily overpower him, flip him down, fuck him senseless if he wanted to, but allowed Levi to remain above, fingers burying into his dark curls, exhilarated him endlessly.

Levi shuffled down Richie, massaging his pecs and flicking his tongue over his nipple. Nub hardening, Levi sucked it into his mouth and when a tittering hum left Richie, his hips rotating forward with urgency, Levi experimented. Encasing one with his mouth, Levi tweaked Richie’s other nipple with his thumb and forefinger, nibbling a little.

A wavering, “ _ Yeah… _ ” broached Richie’s pink lips and he nodded exuberantly. Levi bit harder before offering a consoling lick, moving back and forth between them until Richie’s nipples were red, swollen, and he humped forward with a whine.

“Touch me…” Richie begged, petting over Levi’s light hair. “Please…”

Chuckling, Levi’s tongue flashed as he squeezed Richie’s chest. “I am touching you.”

Richie tossed his head back and forth with a mewl of dismay. “ _ Touch my cock! Come on!” _

“Oh you mean…” Fingers barely ghosting over Richie’s length, Levi continued sucking on his nipple. “Like that?”

“Yes. Fuck.” Squirming, Richie swallowed. “Please. More.”

Lifting his hand, Levi shook his head. “Hmm...I don’t think so…”

Richie kicked his legs and hammered his fists in the sheets, jostling Levi above him. Levi laughed, swooping in to claim Richie’s mouth as he continued to lightly tickle over Richie’s hypersensitive nipples. 

Hoping Levi was distracted kissing him with his eyes closed, Richie hastily grabbed his cock, jerking as their tongues wove together. But the moan of relief that escaped him gave Richie away and Levi looked down.

Swatting at his wrist, Levi narrowed his eyes at Richie with a chiding gaze. “None of that.”

With a huff Richie dropped himself and Levi slid down, parking between Richie’s thighs and bending his knees up. Tossing Richie a wink, Levi lowered himself before spreading the cheeks of his little ass wide, tongue bearing forward.

Levi spun inside of him and Richie rocked into his eager face, panting and fisting his hands in the sheets to avoid touching himself. “You want some fingers?” Popping up, Levi looked at him quizzically.

“Yeah.” Richie nodded. “Yes. Now.”

Chuckling, Levi squeezed out the lube. “How many?”

“Two.” Richie bit off the word, wishing Levi would hurry the hell up already as his hips twirled needily.

Bobbing his head, Levi inserted his fingers, stretching Richie’s edges before hooking up to seek his prostate. A deep grunt shook out of Richie, muscles jumping when Levi curled his fingers. “Oh fuck…” Richie nodded, hands clenching. “Yeah...right there…”

Levi gradually moved inside of him until he plunged fervently, Richie reduced to uttering, “ _ Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh”  _ as he drove himself down onto Levi’s fiddling fingers. 

“Fuck, Levi…” Thrashing, Richie inhaled sharply. “ _ Fuck me! Please! Now! _ ”

Withdrawing his hand, Levi slathered lube over himself and Richie, head of the dildo touching Richie’s hole. “You want it?”

Richie planted his heels in the mattress and hopelessly tried to pull Levi into himself. “ _ Yes! Fuck! Come on!” _

Choosing mercy, Levi leaned down, threading his fingers into Richie’s damp curls. “Alright then, gorgeous.” Taking his lips, Levi eased inside, inhaling Richie’s ecstatical whimper as his hand closed around his purple, leaking cock.

Hips rocking forward, Levi scanned Richie’s sapphire eyes. “How do you want it? Huh?” Tugging his cock gently, Levi nuzzled against Richie’s sandpaper cheek. “Do you like it hard? Huh?”

“Yeah.” Richie nodded, big hands going to Levi’s hips to guide him inside as he lifted his pelvis. “So damn hard. Come on.”

“Yeah?” With a determined grin, Levi began crashing into Richie and yanking on his begging cock. “Like that? Huh? Is this what you want?”

Left eye fluttering, Richie gritted his teeth, muscle in his sharp jaw popping. “ _ Oh fuck! Yes! Just like that! Please… _ ” Prominent eyebrows knitting together, Richie hitched up his knee and opened his thick thighs, trying to get Levi deeper. “ _ Please don’t fucking stop!” _

Levi noticed Richie’s scrambling and chuckled, hauling his muscular legs over his shoulders. Bending him pretzel-like, he nailed Richie mercilessly into the mattress, rattling unholy shrieks from his broad frame.

“Is this what you want? Huh?  _ Huh?”  _ Levi growled, their bodies violently colliding as his wrist flashed over Richie’s pleading cock. “You want me to pound your little ass?  _ Huh, Richie?” _

“ _ Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” _ Arms scuttling over the sheets, Richie’s eyes went white as he shook, sculpted jaw dangling. _ “I...I...I _ …” Neck arching, he frantically snatched at Levi, clinging to him in breathless silence. An almost freakishly high scream cracked from Richie’s lungs as his ankles locked behind Levi’s head and cum shot between them, decorating his dark chest hair as Richie ceaselessly trembled. 

“ _ Fuck...fuck...fuck… _ ” Eyes closed and body jerking as though he were being defibrillated, Levi quickly extricated himself so as not to overstimulate Richie. Observing Richie, pallid skin a bouquet of pink blossoms, black curls haloed around his handsome, dewy face, firm chest rising rapidly as he tried to recover, Levi found his beauty to be nothing short of incandescent. 

Laying atop him, Levi crammed a hand between himself and the harness, feverishly rubbing his clit as he kissed Richie’s open mouth. “ _ Yes! Fuck! Richie! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Within moments he shuddered, collapsing on top of Richie and removing his shining fingers.

Levi rolled off to the side, shucking off the strap on and tossing it lazily to the floor before nestling in next to Richie’s long body. Pleasantly tired, Richie turned over, mumbling into the pillow as he took Levi by the waist. “So how was your day?” Levi’s blurry face blinked at him, brows knit in confusion. “I’m sorry.” Richie chuckled, adjusting under the sheet. “Was that a particularly difficult question?”

“No, it’s just…” Eyes narrowed, Levi pursed his lips. “You...give a shit?”

Richie arched a brow. “Is there a reason why I shouldn’t?”

“I…” Corners of his mouth downturned in appraisal, Levi nodded to himself. “I guess not. You just surprise me, is all.”

Scooting forward, Richie’s fingers cascaded over the curve of Levi’s body. “Why?”

“Well, it’s just…” Levi looked away. “Normally, with guys I’m the, you know…” Rolling his eyes, Levi teetered his head. “Trans boy fuck toy. An experiment. They want me for a night, get me out of their system, and move on.”

“Oh that’s…” Frowning, Richie combed back Levi’s hair. “That’s...really shitty. I’m sorry.”

Shrugging nonchalantly, Levi sighed. “Eh, I’m used to it.”

Richie cupped his face, polishing Levi’s cheekbone with his thumb. “You shouldn’t have to be.”

Smiling, Levi covered Richie’s fingers with his own. He studied Richie’s thoughtful blue eyes, his warm, wide smile, afraid to ask, but knowing he would regret it forever if he didn’t. “So are you…” Levi’s gaze fell away, picking at the sheets. “Are you looking for something more then?”

“Yeah.” Richie grinned, lassoing him near. “I could be into that.” Planting a kiss to Levi’s forehead, he rubbed the small of his back with his large hands. “I actually was...I was wondering if you’d wanna get dinner or something.”

Tracing Richie’s sharp jaw, Levi lifted an eyebrow. “You were?”

“Yeah.” Nodding, Richie reached down to give Levi’s ass an admiring pat. “After all, man cannot live on pussy alone.” Levi laughed, drawing Richie in for a kiss before rolling out of bed. And though they pulled their clothes back on and were feet apart, somehow that moment was more thrilling than all the others that came before as Richie and Levi left the apartment, hands joined and hearts hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
